Cotton wool
by cjfreeman
Summary: Misto explores his naughty side and Tugger tries to keep up.


**!THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL!**

**It's just a little idea that I thought would be funny to write using the premise of my story 'Unlikeliest of Lovers'. If you haven't read it then I'd advise you to because some of this might not make sense.**

**Should I happen to write a sequel to Unlikeliest of Lovers then disregard this story if it doesn't seem to flow.**

**SERIOUS WARNING: This story is about sex between two male toms. I'm trying to write as tastefully as possible but you can only be so tasteful when you're dealing with such a matter. It won't be incredibly graphic but I will be using words such as orgasm and there will be highly suggestive themes. If this sort of thing offends you then please don't read**

**Okay, here we go.**

**Cotton wool**

Tugger breathed heavily as he held his mates hips in his paws. The frantic backwards and forwards motions that he was doing to make his mate writhe in ecstasy were beginning to take it's toll on the Maine Coon. He looked down at the smaller tuxedo patterned tom who was biting his lip trying not to scream. In the end he couldn't hold it as he let his pleasure manifest itself vocally as he made his release. And boy was it vocal! Tugger could have sworn cats across the city could have heard his and his mate's private time. It was the two tom's eighth mating that night and Tugger was starting to feel it catching up to him. His lower back ached from fervent thrusts and his loins felt exhausted. He wouldn't dare let it show though, after all he was the Rum Tum Tugger and this is what he was famous for. Still, he wondered if perhaps he'd managed to find a mate with an even bigger sexual appetite than he.

Misto felt dizzy as he came down from his orgasm. He'd recently discovered this new thing: Sex, and he finally realised what he'd been missing. He'd never figured that something that seemed so yucky in the past would actually feel so incredible, and what better teacher than the Rum Tum Tugger himself? He felt great as his mate collapsed down on top of him panting hard while he desperately tried to catch his breath. He embraced him with all his might as they remained connected down below.

"Oh Everlasting Cat, Tugger! How do you do it?" Misto moaned.

Tugger couldn't speak for lack of breath. He was glad he and Misto were so compatible in that department but Misto seemed to be turning into a nymphomaniac. It seemed that at every spare moment he wanted to lure Tugger away and do unspeakable things to him, things that would make many a cat blush at the very mention of. He loved to hear his mate talk in that seductive way but felt embarrassed that all the other Jellicles seemed to be getting an earful. Before he'd become mated to Misto he wouldn't think twice about keeping quiet when paying special attention to a tom or queen, but now it was different. Now they were in love and he wanted to keep their lovemaking private. You could barely call this lovemaking, though. This was low down, down and dirty rutting in it's most animal of forms and he was amazed at what an imagination his lover had. The magic was were the fun really began though. Misto – being a magic cat – was quick to incorporate his talents in the supernatural into their bedroom. It opened up a whole new world of fun for Tugger but was draining his energy faster than anything else he knew of.

Misto was moving in for another session when Tugger jumped up, eager for a moment of rest.

"Hey, sweetie!" he said as he looked down at his heated mate.

"Get back down here, stud!" the little tom commanded

Tugger let out a sensual but fake laugh before speaking again, "I was thinking of finding us a few accessories to set the mood a little better." It was the best he could come up with, he needed a break.

"Accessories? What kind of accessories?" he could see the tom's mind beginning to work and could only imagine what kind of ideas he was having.

"It's a surprise" said Tugger using the sexiest voice he could, it wasn't hard for him.

Misto giggled like a kitten. "Okay, but hurry back. I can't wait long!" said Misto as his smile nearly seemed to crack his face.

Tugger left the den swiftly and drew in many a deep lungful of the cool night air. It was a welcome change to the stuffy heated environment of his and Misto's den. He began to walk across the clearing and noticed something strange. Nobody was there. He looked around trying to pick anyone out of the junk but it was useless, not a single Jellicle was about. Well, there was Alonzo. He sat atop the perch where Munkustrap their protector usually sat when he was keeping watch. It must have been Alonzo's shift. Tugger began to walk over to the black and white patched tom and noticed him seem to become more and more uneasy as he got closer.

"Hey, 'lonz" Tugger said to his brother's best friend and second in command. The tom looked at him and struggled to produce words,

"Hey, Tugger" he managed

"It looks like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong? And where is everyone?"

"They're all in their dens or some might have gone out. I kinda wish I was with them."

Tugger was confused, "Why?"

Alonzo looked at him with a look that seemed to say 'Are you joking?'

"You mean you can't tell?" the patched tom asked

"Tell what?"

"Why everyone's gone and the reason I look like I do"

"Did something bad happen?" asked Tugger worriedly

"Oh, I think a few bad things happened, Tugger. That I'm sure of"

"Oh my. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think you've done quite enough already, Tug. You and that Misto."

"What has Misto done?"

"'What hasn't Misto done?' seems like a more appropriate question judging by the sound of it"

"'Lonz, you're not making any sen-"

"Rum Tum Tugger you get over here now!" shrieked a voice from across the clearing. Tugger spun around to see an angry Jennyanydots glaring daggers at him. The tabby queen seemed to be ready for war so Tugger didn't dawdle in getting over to her.

"What is it, Jenny?" asked the maned cat.

"Look in my den!" she said irately.

Tugger peeped inside and saw all the Jellicle kittens with big lumps of cotton wool stuffed into their ears and looking very confused. He laughed at the sight before receiving a mighty clonk to the head from the queen standing above him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing the bump

"What exactly is funny about that?"

Tugger had to keep from smirking to avoid another blow from the fuming queen.

"Why don't you tell me, Jenny."

"I don't object to you and Mistoffelees enjoying your alone time in the way that adult cats do but I do take issue when it starts to become all of our business. These are impressionable young kittens, Tugger" she said motioning into the den, "they don't need to be hearing the sordid acts you and your mate seem to be committing in your not so private den!"

Tugger's face turned a bright shade of scarlet under his fur. He cottoned on to what she was saying very quickly. He knew why everyone was gone now, it was because they'd all wished to be spared the live broadcast of his and Misto's loving.

"Um…right. Sorry about that, Jenny. We'll try to keep it down" he said turning to walk away feeling mortified. The frustrated Jenny returned to her den to check the kittens were still plugged up good and tight.

He made his way back to his den and took a deep breath before entering. He found his mate lying in a very sensual position and felt his loins betray his head's plea for rest.

"Where are your 'accessories'?" enquired Misto

Tugger kicked himself for forgetting to bring something, anything back with him, "Oh, sorry dear, I got distracted, and besides I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer" he said putting on his Rum Tum persona again. He crawled up next to his tom and kissed him passionately trying to will the cat to just make do with that for a while. No such luck.

"Ready for another spin?" said Misto as he moved down Tugger's body, his head level with the coon's hips.

'_Oh sweet Everlasting…'_ thought Tugger as he braced himself for another bout of Misto's special kind of love.

**Tee hee! Bad! That little Misto, I always knew he had a naughty streak concealed somewhere in there.**

**Reviews are most welcome. Thanks for reading. x**


End file.
